The present invention relates generally to an internal pipe pulling device. More specifically, the invention is directed to a pulling device that engages an inside wall of a pipe to pull the pipe through conduit or the like.
Pulling devices for pipes are known in the art. For example, there is a pulling device that grips an exterior wall of a pipe. It has been found that this type of device takes up space within the conduit in which the pipe is being pulled. Further, it has been found that this type of device increases the amount of force required to pull the pipe through the conduit. Another type of device includes a pulling eye that is screwed into a pipe. This causes the pipe to expand thereby reducing the amount of clearance in the conduit in which the pipe is being pulled. Therefore, there is a need for an internal pipe pulling device that quickly and efficiently pulls a pipe through conduit.
The internal pipe pulling device of the present invention grips a pipe from the inside causing the least amount of expansion to the pipe. The present invention allows for greater clearance in the conduit in which the pipe is being pulled. Finally, the present invention reduces the amount of force required to pull the pipe through the conduit.